Freaky Friday, Alias Style
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Chap 14 is up!When Jack & Sydney switch bodies 'Sydney' makes a deal with the devil but all actions have consequences...please read & review flame&nonflame welcomSV
1. WTF? Otherwise known as the switch

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Alias or any of it's characters. That honor goes to JJ, ABC, Bad robot, and anybody else who owns it. I am just borrowing the characters. 

Summary: What if Sydney and Jack switched bodies? See how well they coup with living each others lives. 

A/N: This chapter will be short. The shortness of this chapter is due to the fact that this is just an Intro. This story will have more then one point of view. Oh yeah and those weird phrases in this story, belong to me, I made them up. 

Freaky Friday- Alias style

Jack Bristow leaned in giving Irina a kiss. A little while later he was lowering her to the bed.

Sloane, looked at the piece of machinery in front of him. A piece of paper was on it. He was staring at one paragraph in particular out of the many on it.

To learn is to know 

To know is to experience

To experience is to learn

He recited these words in confusion as he finished connecting it together. And then there was another paragraph.

The one who wants, thinks they need

The one who needs will try to change

To try to change will cause confusion

Through Confusion comes eventually understanding 

Did it have something to do with the prophasy? The machine had 3 icons in front of him. With a total of 4 lettes on those icons, he was pretty sure what they meant. Past, present, post-present. The icons were the cover to barrels. The past was full, the present was halfway full and the future was full. This confused him. He hated being so confused and not knowing what things meant. 

Sydney gave Vaughn a smile as she opened the door to her house. They hardly ever had time to themselves any more thanks to this prophasy. They were always on missions, but then again could you expect anything else from working with the CIA? 

"Francie?" Sydney asked hoping that her friend wasn't home. After around quickly and seeming satisfied that her best friend wasn't home she focused her attention on her handler. That when she noticed he was on the phone, talking to his friend Weiss. She hadn't even saw noticed that before.

Sloane carefully scrutinized the present barrel. It seemed to be broken, as if something was wrong. Looknig down on the ground he realized that a piece had broken off. 

After he was off the phone, Sydney went up to him and kissed him as they made their way to her room.

Picking up the piece Sloane put the piece back on the barrel.

Sydney felt light-headed, and unbeknownst to her, halfway around the world her father was feeling the same way. Everything went black for awhile and when she opened her eyes she saw her mother underneath her! As quickly as she could she scrambled to get up off her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"You like it like that do you?, lust could be heard in her voice.

'ew' a vioce inside of her screamed, she couldn't seem to get words out of her mouth anymore. Even worse, she couldn't even move! That was bad, seeing as how her mother was trying to climb on top of her! Her father, halfway across the world wasn't having any success either.

He opened his eyes and found himself in his daughter's apartment. He was tryig to decipher what was going on when he noticed Michael Vaughn, his daughter's handler. 

'how the fuck did I get here' he ran out of the room to the bathroom after Vaughn had called him Sydney, asked if she, was alright, and he had started to answer in a familiar female voice. 'what the hell is going on here? Where is Irina? Where is Sydney?' Looking in the mirror, he saw his daughter's face staring back at him! He looked in shock at the situation, then sighed. How the hell was he gonna get Vaughn away so he could figure this out. Maybe he could help, how could he help if he didn't know how to explain it to him? 

Sloane let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, a look of disappointment, clearly displayed across his face. Nothing had happened. He was supposed to learn, or at least start leanring a lot more about the prophecy. 

She really didn't want to attack her mother, seeing as how she could probably beat her. 'what the hell is wrong with her, can't she see that it's me?' "I, uh…" she trailed off hearing familiar male voice and realizing it was coming from her. "I don'tfeelgood" she said rushing the last part dashing for a way out of the room. Ending up the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, her father's reflection staring back at her. She sighed, wondering just what had happened and how she as gonna get back into her own body. 'OMG! If I'm in his body then he must be in my body! Wait, then that would mean that he is at my apartment…with Vaughn, who doesn't know.' She heard rustling and could only assume that it was her mother coming… 

A/N: I know this was short, but if you read my disclaimer you would know why. I'll update as soon as I can, or if I get a lot of reviews. I don't mind criticism reviews, but I do love the good reviews. I'll take both, I don't care. Be sure to check out my other stories. "InuYasha Secrets" and "An Alias Parody". 

Wit lotz of luv to all my readers/reviewers

-Mel (LilsurferSango)


	2. Kicking out wanted guests

*Disclaimer* I do not own Alias. That honor goes to JJ, Bad Robot, ABC, and al those other people who I can't remember right now. I don't even know any of them personally. If I did, believe me, he would NOT have been married. In case you didn't know, I am a huge Alice hater. Lol, I love Alice Jeans, they're my favorite kind. But I am not talking about the jeans, I'm talking about Alice the person. I was watching ET and the girl he's (Vaughn's) married to is blonde. She has long hair. Anyways I am not making money off of this, and I do not own anyone in this story. I can't wait until September 28, when the season premier starts. Stop leaving me in suspense!!!

A/N: Thank you aliasfanfictionreader and Sammy for reviewing my story! You guys are the greatest! I'm sorry, this chapter is gonna be short too, because I wanted to hurry up and post chapter. Plus, it was screaming to end rhere, sorry, I promise, the next chapter will be longer. 

For you new guys or for people who have forgotten, last time on Freak Friday, Alias style: Sloane finishes putting together a machine that might have something to do with the prophecy, but is disappointed when he thinks it doesn't work. It has worked, just not for him. Sydney and Jack, are just unlucky enough to be the ones feeling the after-effect. Everything goes black and when it comes back, Sydney finds herself on top of her mother with her putting the moves on her and her father halfway across the world not having much luck either. They are currently both in each others bathroom, looking in the mirror, with each other's reflection staring back at them. 

Jack gulped as he suddenly wished he wee in a movie. If he was, his character would have found a phone that someone had forgotten and he could have called someone, anyone. If that didn't happen, he would have found some mysterious hole or vent, or secret passageway to get out of there. But this is the real world, so obviously, none of this happened. Oh well, he'd just have to tell him that he wasn't feeling good. A stomach ache and a headache might do it. Taking in a deep breath, what the world saw was Sydney Bristow coming out of her bathroom clutching her stomach. 

Sydney opened her yes in horror as she realized that she was in a hotel room and that the bathroom door didn't lock, for emergency purposes, probably. The door opened quickly as Irina came in with a worried look on her face. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Umm, yes, I mean no. I think I should go to bed by myself. I'm really sleepy and I don't feel good. " There that shouldn't cause so much trouble. Maybe tomorrow she could figure this out. 

"Jack, there's only 1 bed, so…"

DAMN! What the hell had her father been thinking. She couldn't sleep in the same bed her mother might put the moves on her.

"I could take the floor…" She nodded her head yes, since she didn't want to start an argument. Maybe she could call home and…

"Jack?" Sydney headed towards the phone. "Jack?" She started to pick up the phone. "Jack!". Remembering whose body she was in she looked up and played dumb. "Huh?"

"I thought you said, you were sick and sleepy. What are you doing?"

"Ummm….. " Sydney started racking her er her father's brain for an answer to that question. And she had to stop taking so long to answer questions, her father always seemed to know answer on the spot. "I was forwarding all calls made to this room to my cell phone, so that my voice mail would pick it up." 

"I thought you didn't have voice mail?"

"I just added it." heading towards the bed she scrambled under the sheets and pretended to fall asleep.

'What the hell was Jack's problem? Why did he just brush her off like that? Had she accidentally brought up unwanted memories? Why was he acting so weird? Whatever it was, something was defiantly up. No matter what had happened he would usually (well the Jack she knew) would have let her taken the bed. Either out of kindness, or so that he wouldn't be comfortable so he could watch her in case she tried anything. 

" Syd, are you ok?"

"Umm, my stomach hurts, and I have a headache."

"Anything I could do for you?"

"Yeah, no offense, but leave, I would really like some peace and quiet. I tihkn I might be getting the cold too, I'm not sure. Sorry." 

'You sure?" A look of confusion, then understanding crossed his face. "Ok, so call me when you get better?" He leaned in to kiss him (keep in mind that Jack's in Sydney's body so if I say him don't go eww cause he's in her body and I, wow this is confusing. I just didn't want people to think that she was back in her body. He thinks it's Sydney, so does everybody understand?) and Jack (in Sydney's body) pulled away and said, "the cold remember, it wont do us any good if we're both sick." He started to say something but stopped. 

'Damn that was close, too close' Jack thought. "So remember what I said call me when you get better, or do you want me to stop by and check up on you?"

"I'll call you" Jack answered, giving him his sweetest smile. Walking him to the door he siad bye and closed it quickly. 'Damn, that was close.' He wondered if her other friends would be coming home tonight. Waling to the phone he called the hotel room where Sydney and Irina were. Sydney picked up on the second ring, answering with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Sydney?" Jack asked.

"Da-" the young woman started to say, "Damn, I forgot to set the VCR to record that show, could you tell me what happens?" Whispering to her father, she said, "Dad, mom's here, can't talk, see you tomorrow." They didn't know then, but by tomorrow things would have already gotten worse. 

A/N: Heh heh I'm evil, just wait to see what I have in store for them. Sorry, it was screaming to end here, and I wanted to hurry up and post this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, promise. 

Please review, without ice cream or chocolate they are the only things that   
(and Alias) give me inspiration. 


	3. PMS

*Disclaimer*: I think everyone here knows that I do not own Alias or any of it's characters. If I did he would not be married. But I don't, and he is. If you've never seen Alias then you should do 2 things. 1.) Go watch it on ABC it comes on 9 pm eastern time (if your in a different time zone it will be a different time), and 2.) You should know that I'm talking about the character Michael Vaughn. If I did I would be in heaven. 

A/N: hehehe, and so it begins! Thank you everyone who reviewed! They give me inspiration (I'm trying to lay off the ice cream and chocolate) besides Alias. I would list everyone who reviewed, but everyone knows if they reviewed or not, so I'm just gonna get to the story. Oh yeah and if this story doesn't make sense then you should probably read all of the chapters and not just scan them or skip to the latest chapter, I know some people do that. If you don't do that then this story should make at least some sense. OH YEAH, AND I'M NOT THE WORLD'S BEST SPELLER, I CAN MAKE MISTAKES, I could know how to spell it, just I was typing so quickly I made a mistake. IF I TYPE ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S NAMES WRONG OVER AND OVER PLEASE SAY SO, EITHER EMAIL ME, OR WRITE SO IN YOUR REVIEW. I AM HUMAN, I WILL MAKE MISTAKES. If I'm not sure if I spelled it write I will put asterisks ( * ) around the word. 

~Previously on: Freaky Friday, Alias Style~ 

Sydney and Jack switch bodies

Jack finds a way to get his daughter's trusty handler out of her house

Sydney decides that she's coming back the next day to get to the bottom of this.

Sloane is disappointed *crowd cheers* because he thinks that the machine didn't work. 

Chapter 3~ WTF?

Jack rolled out of bed holding his stomach. It hurt like hell, and right now he was thinking that last night he had jinxed himself.

Sydney sat up straight a look of concern on her face. Something important was supposed to happen today , but she couldn't remember what.

Practically crawling to the bathroom, Jack wondered if he should call his daughter. Maybe she had gotten hurt on a mission and he was feeling the after-effects.

Irina sat on the ground looking at her ex-husband. Had she really hurt him? When had Jack ever showed his true feelings, well anything besides anger or hatred? Wasn't he always tough, strong, and strict. She had always admired the way he could keep a poker face on at what seemed like all times, and either seemed to have the answer for anything or ready to beat it out of someone. With that thought a smirk appeared on Irina's face.

In one quick motion Jack had her handcuffed to the bedpost, which happened to be stuck to the floor, and were not made out of wood. Walking to the bathroom, she gave one last look at her mother and closed the door to take a bath. They had a long day ahead of them. 

(a little while later)

"What the fuck?" Jack whispered. He was pacing the room. He didn't know what to do.

Walking out of the plane Sydney wrapped one arm around her mother's shoulder and the other holding her two hands. To the world they would look like a couple happy in love, but she knew it was anything but that. Spotting Kendal, she quickened her pace. 3 guards came and took Irina away from Sydney as she stopped to talk to Kendal. 

"I wanna go talk to my fa- uh daughter, so if you don't need me…"

"Hey Jack, you brought her back handcuffed, none of our people were killed, and the mission was a success, so I don't really care.

Jack gulped. Talk to Sydney, that what he would do. Dialing the familiar number he hung up suddenly remembering he was calling her number. Irritated his redialed the right number. 

What was today? She shook those thoughts out of her mind when she heard the phone ring. Who was it? Pressing the talk button, and placing it by her ear she awaited for the person to talk.

"Who is this?"

"Dad, you called _me_" 

"Sydney, good, we _need _to talk, it's important." 

"ok, where are you?"

"your place" 

"k, see you soon, bye"

"Bye".

Pushing petal down a little farther she wondered what he wanted to talk about. Jack opened the door after the first ring.

"what is it? Is-"

"come inside". Jack had concerned look on his face, then he thought about something else.

"where is Irina?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"no"

"she's in CIA custody." Jack did something she had never seen him do- he gulped, and looked down at the ground. 

"dad what is it?" He looked around uncomfortable, 

"I went to use the bathroom this morning this morning and I started bleeding down so-" Sydney tuned the rest of it out. She already knew what was up. She suddenly thought about the date. Of course! That was it.

"it's nothing to worry about. Don't worry, it's just, have you ever wondered what it was like for females when they had their 'time of the month'?" She couldn't believe she had to explain this to her father. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. When simple stuff like this happened in this type of work, you sometimes thought it was something else, something worse, because of the things you're exposed to. 

__

What! Jack thought, _I spent all this time worrying and it was just her time of the month! _"Thanks anyways. Do you have anything for this stomachache? Or-" 

"You can take some aspirin or something", she started, _this couldn't get any more awkward or weird. _With a sigh she continued, "And in the drawer in my dresser on the right, the middle one, there are pads. They come with instructions". There was NO WAY she was helping him with that part. Her beeper went of and after looking at it she said, "I gotta go, it's Kendal." Closing the door behind her she left to go check in with Kendal. 

Following the instructions, then taking an aspirin Jack laid on the bed and tried to get the pain to subside. _Come on Jack! You've been tortured in painful, stressful, life-and-death situations, and one little tummy ache and your crawling around practically crying for your mommy? _He felt so helpless. And, and, he wanted ice cream? Getting up he walked into the kitchen and took out some ice cream. _What the hell? _He took one look at the ice cream and wanted fries, and a chick flick. Must be the female emotions out of whack. Yawning he realized he was crying. _What the hell? How does she control this? _He had known her, her whole life and he had never known her time of the month. The phone rang and he ran to pick it up. 

"hello?"

"Joey's pizza?"

"wrong number". Hmm, pizza. _what the hell! I don't wat pizza, think about what it does to my weight. I'm so fat! Wait? Did I just think that?_

"It is rumored that there was a machine that was built, we don't know what it's for, or who built it, but we do know that it has to do with *Rambaldi*." ( I know I probably spelled it wrong but it was saved under my computer's dictionary, then my dictionary got erased. If you know how to spell it please write so in your review, please. )

"So, your basing this on a rumor?"

"It is more from an informant, we just don't know if it's true or not. So we're investigating it."

The phone rang again.

"hello?"

"Joey's pizza?"

"wrong number". He was still trying to deal with the effects of PMS when the phone rang again, and again, and again.

"hello?"

"Joey's pizza?"

"what the fuck? How close is Joey's pizza to this number? Learn how to dial the fucking phone!" Slamming the phone down, Jack started laughing.

Vaughn just stared confused, maybe she had forgotten the routine. It had been so long since they had to use it. Since they had brought down SD-6 they didn't have to meet like this. He, himself, had been surprised when Kendal had called him and told him, to meet Sydney at the warehouse to debrief (brief or debrief? I know that he does both but I don't remember which one is before the mission. Oh well) her. Sitting on a crate looking at his watch he wondered what was taking her so long. Whipping out his phone he called Jack. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bristow, I was wondering if you knew if something was wrong with Sydney. She has been acting strange lately and she's late for her debriefing, really late." 

"No, not really, just stay there in case she shows up, and I'll go to her place and see if she's there." Hanging up the phone she silently cursed her father. It was really weird though, listening to him talk about her, well her father actually, kinda, man this was confusing. 

Knocking on the door, she heard music playing inside. 

"hey Sydney"

"what are you doing here? Did you not get the phone calls?"

"What phone calls?"

"the Joey's pizza ones."

"yeah, I got lots of them."

"so that's" she lowered her voice, "that's a code. That means to go to the warehouse"

"oh"

Turning off the music, they headed off in separate cars. Jack, went to the warehouse, and Sydney went to see if Weiss had come to work today. Maybe she could get him to- or even Marshal to get some information for her. As she walked past other agents a conversation kept playing in her head.

'It is rumored that there was a machine that was built, we don't know what it's for, or who built it, but we do know that it has to do with *Rambaldi*.' It didn't seem connected, but then they didn't know what the machine did. 

"Where were you?"

"I was uh, at home"

"why didn't you come when I first called?" a look of concern on his face.

"I uh," Jack forced a look of embarrassment onto his daughter's face. (I know that sounds weird), "I forgot about this routine."

"it's ok, Kendal thinks that the machine might be in Paris. He knows that at least some important unknown things are there. He wasn't too specific about it though. Your mission is to go to the I.D.L.A.B.M.A.R. building and pose as a 'Self-Sufficient' instructor/inspector. They get lots of these kind of people, so you wont raise suspicion. Wait for the guards watching you to leave, then use the private elevator, it will be marked private, then use this key" he explained handing him the key, "to get to the 6th floor. Go to the 9th room on, the left, and behind the Picasso painting there is a switch, push the switch. Behind the other painting in the room, there is a chute. Jump down the chute and it will take you to a room. In the room, in cases there will be the artifacts, bring back as much as you can." 

__

Wow, this is an easy mission. Wrong thing to think,

"Except, there's a but. But if you pick up the wrong artifact a bomb will go off. It's a safety measure, they have 1 unimportant artifact there to throw off, and blow up the intruder."

"Do we have any idea which one?"

"No, you leave in less than 1 hour." he started to lean in to kiss him, them he remembered her 'cold'. Instead he gave her a hug.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Weiss's smile turned into a small look of fear. 

"Did, I do something wrong? Or, um, it wasn't my fault" A confused look passed over Jack's face.

"No, not that I know of. So what do you know about the mysterious Rambaldi machine?"

A/N: I know this chapter was the worst chapter yet, I'm sorry. I just wanted to post this up soon. As always, more twists and turns to come. I don't think this chapter was even funny *frowns*. *sighs* oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter better. I don't know if I can make it longer though. More funny parts to come! As always, please review, besides Alias they are my biggest inspiration. My mind/brain is doing laps around my head waiting for the season premiere. I promise, I will try to make the next chapter better. Please review!

With luv to all her fans,

-Mel (LilsurferSango) 


	4. Does this make my butt look big?

*Disclaimer*: I don't even know why I still post these, everyone already knows, or should already know that I don't own Alias, I am just a very loyal fan/junkie. I don't personally know any of the actors/directors/creator, etc. 

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so un-funny, lol I couldn't think of an antonym for funny. Oh well, I guess it was sort of suspenseful, I don't wanna give too much away but (not right now) if they do switch back there will be some *unique* after affects for at least one of them. So it wasn't as funny I had originally planned it to be, you try writing a long funny story, while waiting in suspense for the fall season to start, no ice cream or chocolate, or anything sweet, a headache, and a long week of stressfull stuff both behind and in front of you. See? Not so easy. Oh yeah, and if you find any grammar mistakes, from misspellings to wrong grammar sentences, and it really truly bothers you, either don't read the story, or email me. I'm not the world best speller, and neither is my computer. I wanna give thankz to all my new, loyal, and any other kind or readers who reviewed. I live for reviewz, I don't care if they criticize my work, or if they compliment it. 

Chapter 4

-If you wanna know what happened in the previous chapters here a hint, *motions for person to come closer* *yells* **read the damn story. **Ok just had to let out some steam, (someone pissed me off and I couldn't take it out on him, maybe in this chapter I'll take it out on Sloane, Mwhahahaha)

"No, not that I know of. So what do you know about the mysterious Rambaldi machine?"

"Same thing you know, unless you know something I don't know, Sydney," Weiss looked at the agent with a knowing grin on his face.

She gave him a questioning look and decided to play it cool. They still had no clue what had caused the switch so it would be easier to keep quiet then to explain to everyone. "What did you say?" 

"I know your Sydney, your secrets safe with me. I just wanna know why of all the people on the earth you switched bodies with your-"

"It's not like I asked to be in his body, it just happened. We don't know what caused it, and we don't know how to get back." Unconsiouly Sydney did or tried to do her trade mark move and put a strand of hair behind her hair, but found some trouble with her father's short hair. 

"So where is sh-he, where is he?" 

"I think he's with Vaughn, going on a mison. I don't know the details."

"Anything else?" Jack asked turning back.

"What? Oh Kendal thinks that this information might help lead us to the whereabout to either the directions of how to make an unknown Rambaldi machine or to the machine itself. Whatever the machine is we can't let them get it." Vaughn explained. He didn't need to explain who 'them' was. It was pretty self-explanatory by now. Them. Sloane, Irina, Sark and all their little minion people who worked for them. 

"Well, I better go- Jack started

"Hey Syd," Vaughn said staring at Jack.

Jack stood there not answering him.

"Sydney?" 

Remembering who he was he answered, "yeah?"

"Take care of yourself. Do you need help to carry out the artifacts? We can send in a team."

Quickly thinking of a response his daughter might say, the words "why can't you go," stumbled out of his mouth.

"I have to finish writing the report on our last assignment. Weiss, and your father will help you with this one through a COM link, and if you want we will send in a team."

"Yeah, we could carry out more artifacts that way, even if I could carry all of them by myself, I probably wouldn't be as fast and it would be easier to catch me. If I got into a fight the artifacts would slow me down, because I would hae to be constantly watching out for them, so yeah, bring in a team with me."

"You leave in a couple of minutes. In a couple of minutes a van will come here to take you to the airport. Do you have any other questions?"

"No"

He hoped Kendal was satisfied with him going through one (finally) completely approrpite meeting. 

"Oh yeah and your father will be here shortly to give you a COM link that should conect you with ones of Sloane's COM links where you can listen in, we're not 100% sure."

"So do you think that the machine, the artifacts will lead us to is responsible for the switch?"

"I don't know, I hope so, that way it will hopefully be over soon." Sydney and Weiss sat in a CIA issued SUV as they drove to the warehouse. It didn't take long for Jack to climb in. There was long ackward silence as they drove to the airport. They had to make a few stops to throw off suspicious cars, if any. While they were getting back into the car, again silence was thick. 

"Does this make my butt look big?" Jack asked pointing to the long black pants he ws wearing.

Sydney and Weiss just stared in awe. 

"Wow, we'd better find a way to switch beack soon, because your starting to act feminine. If you ask me to borrow some lipstick, I'm gonna slap you.", Sydney warned. 

Eric just sat there shaking his head in disbelief. Mike would never believe this. 

"If I ask you to borrow your lipstick, I'm gonna slap myself." 

Climbing back into the car they drove the rest of the way laughing, scenes of Jack's 'transformation' still playing in their heads. Handing her father a COM link, Sydney watched her father board the plane.

"So does this mean that I will start acting like my dad?"

"I don't know. I don't know if that a good thing, or a bad one. Even if you do switch back, whose to say that you wont stop acting like him. But then again, you wont raise suspicion while your pretending to be your father."

"Things couldn't get any weirder" Sydney jinxed. Just then a woman about her mother's age walked by and Sydney-er Jack's body got an erection. 

"OMG! I was wrong, we need to switch back…now! Sydney demanded.

Weiss seeing what had happened just sat there laughing, so far, this had been one of the funniest weeks he had had since he began working for the CIA.

"No ones ever gonna believe this." He said shaking his head. Crossing her arms she let out a sigh. Damn, she was never gonna live down this one, and neither was her father. 

"So, how long till he gets there?" it would be easier to change the subject, then to…

"Trying to change the subject. Ok, but if anyone asks a question and it slips out…" Hitting Weiss, she dragged him back into the car, they had to get back to the CIA before Syd-er Jack started his mission.

~A little while later~

"This is bl- Mountaineer. Ok, I'm in. The guards just left. I don't know how long I have before the next guards come." Jack said, correcting himself. Walking to the elevator marked private, it wasn't hard to find. They were very strict about their privacy. They wanted it clearly marked, so that you had no excuse. Taking out the key he put it in the slot and turned it, quickly stepping inside. Closing the door, he put the key in another slot and pressed the button with the number 6 on it. It was quiet, too quiet. Looking around Jack counted the doors on the left, until he reached the ninth room. Via the key, Jack opened the door and looked for the Picasso painting. After pressing the button, he slid down the chute into a, a, a pile of clothing? Oh well, at least it softened the blow. Standing up he looked around. There were so many artifacts. 1 would set off a bomb, which one was it. Great, this would be like playing minesweeper, except he wouldn't get to play another game if he lost, it would be game over, permanently. Hearing a noise to his left, he turned around and saw a door open…

"Da-Sydney, is something wrong? Can you figure out which one is not an artifact? Sydney? Sydney?" Worry could now be heard in Sydney's voice. What was wrong with her father? Why wasn't he answering her? 

"Sydney?" Weiss tried. No response. "Say something, if you can't speak right now, then do something so we can hear you. Cough or something."

A/N: Wow, not the biggest cliffy but it was still better then the last chapter, right? I think that it was funnier. Aw man, *frown* I forgot to do something to Sloane. Speaking of him we haven't head about him since the first chapter. I'm sorry, either in chapter 5 or chapter 6 I will write something about him. As always, please review, I live for reviews. I don't even care if they criticize the story, or if they compliment it. I wanna know what you guys think of it so far. More funny parts to come *promise*. 

-With luv to all her fans,

LilsurferSango (Mel)


	5. Bimbo Jack

*Disclaimer*: Do I really have to do these any more? I was not blessed by being born the creator of Alias, and I am not making money off this story. I have no money, I am just borrowing these character's, except for a few characters that you wont recognize because I made them up. 

A/N: I'm feeling nice today. If you have any questions or comments then please email me at: durityme2002@yahoo.com .

Oh yeah *it was… a dumbass* me and my sis made that quote up. And if I put 'Sydney' or 'Jack' then I'm really talking about the other person in their body. Wow, when I first started writing this chapter the season premier was only a couple of hours away. Time sure is going slow. At least I have the Charmed season premier to hold me over until… I just realized something. The Charmed season premier starts at 8pm and is two hours long. That means that it is gonna overlap Alias. NO!!!!!!!!!!! Alyssa Malano (or however you spell it) cut her hair! It was so pretty, now its really short and ugly. 

Ok, now that that's out of the way, if you have forgotten what happened last time…

-

"Da-Sydney, is something wrong? Can you figure out which one is not an artifact? Sydney? Sydney?" Worry could now be heard in Sydney's voice. What was wrong with her father? Why wasn't he answering her? 

"Sydney?" Weiss tried. No response. "Say something, if you can't speak right now, then do something so we can hear you. Cough or something."

-

Chapter 5~ Bimbo Jack

Jack froze as the door opened not sure what to do. Sydney looked at Weiss as she gulped, not sure of what to do. He gave he a shrug. 

Sloane gave the machine a look of disgust. All that time, wasted, for a machine that didn't even work. 

"Sir", a man walked up to Sloane. "What should we do with a machine?"

"Nothing right now."

Francie sat on her bed listening to "Can't hold us down" by Christina Aguilera (ft. Lil Kim) wandering where her best friend was. She hadn't seen her in days. Picking up her phone she decided to call her friend and ask her if she was avoiding her.

The door opened and a group of men appeared in front of Jack. "Agent Bristow?" what appeared to be the leader of the group asked.

"Yea. Are you the team they sent in for me?"

"Yea", the guy gave him a look as if that answer was already implied. 

"Did you have trouble getting in?"

"Please, *it was like taking candy from a dumbass*". Jack gave a low laugh and they started on their work. Letting go of the breath they didn't know they were holding 'Jack' and Weiss started laughing. 

"Oo that looks prophecyish" 'Sydney' said pointing to a small device that looked like it was a remote control for a big screen TV, only far more complicated. 

"Prophecyish?" one of the men in the team asked confused, drawing out the word. 

"Yeah, its all weird, I mean why would a remote be in here, I mean unless they wanted to watch TV, I like TV." 'Sydney said playing with her hair and looking up for no reason in particular, currently sound like a *dumb blonde*. (No offense is meant for blondes if you don't like it then you can replace it with brunette or something. That's what my friend does her s/n is dumb brunette [she **doesn't** have an account on www.fanfiction.net its something else.]) After noticing that people were watching 'her', 'she' countered easily. "I mean, who doesn't like to watch TV? Well, except maybe Kendal, or…" 

"Agent Bristow in case you haven't realized, but were in the middle of an important mission."

"It's not that important" 'Sydney' grumbled as she stomped toward another artifact. Wow, I'm tired. Stretching from her fatigue her mouth dropped when she heard a sound and turned around just in time to see an artifact falling to the ground. If this were a movie here is the scene where you would hear her say in slow motion 'no' and jump to get it. Her hair flew as she jumped to catch what appeared to be a regular Chinese vase. Snatching at it she only grabbed air in vain for the vase still hit the ground. Her hair was still in moderate condition since it was under a black hoodie, but underneath that, it was tangled ad all over the place. One of the men heard what had happened and came rushing to see how much damage had been done. 

What the hell was wrong with her dad? Sydney silently cursed her father for his clumsiness. And when did he start acting air headed? Maybe he had been hanging around too many bimbos. What the hell? When had she ever thought that? This was outta control.

"Well", Jack said standing up, "I guess they cant put any flowers in that vase." Everyone else in the room glared at the agent. Most of them were thinking the same thing- someone had slept their way to the top. 

A couple of them who had worked with her before started wondering if it was her time of the month. Spotting a piece of paper she hurried toward it. "Look" she commanded.

"What does it say?"

"To learn is to know. To know is to experience. To experience is to learn. Some stuff I don't understand and, the one who wants thinks they need. The one who needs will try to change? To try to change will cause confusion

Through Confusion comes eventually understanding. Well I hope confusion will share some of that understanding with me because im confused." Everyone gave the agent a look of confusion so 'she' added, "that last sentence wasn't on there, it was me, you know what I mean." 

"What does it mean?" a man asked.

"Agent Barrings weren't you listening, she said she didn't know."

"I didn't hear her say that, agent Selesto" agent Barrings countered.

"She _implied _it, now get yourself together and search that brain of yours and help us figure it out." the older and wiser agent, Selesto, stated. 

"Wait a second in the first part, the words are all connected. It's like an analogy. Like how you read an analogy out loud, you read it as blank is blank, as blank is to blank. It's like a three part analogy." Agent Barrings excitedly informed them. Learn: Know:: Know: Experience:: Experience: learn (this is what I think a 3-part analogy would look like. I don't think there are such things so **don't** go asking your teacher or sister or something about it.) 

"We just have to find out what links them together. You know stuff by learning it. You.. How would know and experience go together? When you experience certain things you end up learning about it. It might be subconscious or something but you still learn about it. You end up knowing what you experience? I don't know. I think it's basically about learning from experience and knowing what you've learned." 'Sydney' concluded. 

"Great thinking skills agent" a man said.

"You guys? Aren't we supposed to be taking artifacts?" 'Sydney' asked. A series of short whistles spread throughout the group. 'Jack' sat there with his head in his hands thinking about what would happen if Kendal found out about what had happened in this mission. 

"So… we understood what the paper meant, it was basically about knowledge and experience. So we just don't pick up the artifact that doesn't deal with that," another man said. 

~Back upstairs~

(I'm gonna put what the people say in between ^'s because that is supposed to stand for they are speaking French and I don't know any French to translate. I'm also too lazy to go onto a translation page. (I know lots.) So…)

^Hey Bernard, where did that foxy brunette go? ^

^I've seen nothing but men here Maxwell^

^No I mean the 'Self-Sufficient' instructor/inspector chick^

^Yeah, the only Self-Sufficient people I've seen have all been male. ^

^Well, whatever, all I know is I didn't see her leave, and I wanna ask her for her number. ^ 

^What if she says she has a bedtime^

^I'll have her in bed by then, the only thing is hat she wont be alone^ *wink*

*Shrug* ^ Like I said before, all I've seen is men, and if you wanna go to bed with them, you have my permission. You also wont have to worry about me trying to steal them away from you. He'll be all yours. ^ 

^Well, I'm gonna go look for her, and ask people if they saw where she went. If not I guess I'm gonna have to find some other woman. ^ 

~Downstairs~

The CIA agents now had more than 5 artifacts in their hand each. Pulling out a pair of glasses that Marshall had given her prior to the mission (on the plane) 'Sydney' put them on. 

"What are you doing now? Accessorizing?"

"No! I'm taking pictures, for Kendal." True to her words she soon began to take pictures of the artifacts of which she thought were real. 

As long as they could keep Kendal from knowing as much as possible about the mission, then maybe her career might not go down the toilet. If that happened she wouldn't get her chance to take down Sloane. 

"I think I see the artifact that doesn't belong!" Bristow shouted from across room.

~Upstairs~ 

^Oh her, I saw her. She went into the elevator. ^

^Which one? ^

^The one that's clearly marked 'private'. ^

^Ok thanks. ^ Well, well, well, Cherie (cheerie, chery? Sherie? How do the French spell it? No offense meant to any one who's French. I just don't know how to spell it. I'm trying to say share-ee) whatever you secret is, rest assured, I will find out. With that he pulled out a key and inserted it into the same slot that Jack had earlier. 

Sloane kicked the machine with out another thought. _Damn you! All that wasted time! And for what? For what? My wife died and what do I have to show for it? A great big piece of shi-_

"Mr. Sloane?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

A/N: Bump Bump Bum. Oh well. I still think that its way better then chapter 3. As always please review. I live for them. I don't care if they criticize it or compliment it. Since it doesn't look like Sydney and Vaughn in the show are getting back together it'll be one of my only inspirations. I was gonna wait until next week to write this chapter, but I just felt like I had to post it before the Season premier of Alias. 

Wit luv 2 all her fans,

-Mel (LilsurferSango) 

P.s. I am currently working on another story, but I haven't posted it yet, because I am not done with the first part of it. It will be a parody. I don't know if I will post it or not though. I'll get back to you guys on that. 


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

*Disclaimer*: *sigh* I do not own Alias or any of its characters. That honor goes to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, and anyone else who created it. I do own however the characters that you don't recognize like agent Barrings and agent Selesto. 

A/N: **MUST READ! **If you haven't been following up (shame on you) then you should know that Sydney and Jack switched bodies. Weiss knows about the switch and Sloane is the one who caused it. Vaughn is swamped with paperwork so he can't help out with the mission that 'Sydney' is currently on. Sloane thinks that the machine did not work. Francie wants to know why Sydney has been avoiding her. Sydney's time of the month comes while Jack is in her body. 'Sydney' (and the team sent into her by the CIA) have found out what links all the artifacts together (after 'she' had started acting like a bimbo of course). Sydney thinks that she sees the artifact that doesn't belong. A man gets suspicious about where a certain foxy brunette went and goes to look for her. A man walks up to Sloane and tells him 'it's time.' Oh yeah, I got an email from a fan asking why Vaughn hardly ever showed up in my story except for the beginning, I'm sooo sorry but he's swamped with paperwork and in my story he's not supposed to be there, **yet**. Then he would figure out early that something was wrong with Sydney. He'll show up and have a major part in the story, soon, I promise. Until then, in this chapter I'll give him a part. 

Chapter 6

"I think I see the artifact that doesn't belong!" Bristow shouted from across room. This got everyone's attention. They turned and ran toward the object that she was pointing at. A ball. Like one you would find in a playground. 

"I don't get it why doesn't it belong?" 

"Because it's childish and everything else you would see a normal adult using. Besides a PE teacher and a parent playing with their kids when would you see an adult using a kickball. It's childish."

"Nu uh" a man argued

"Yes huh" she countered

"Nu uh"

"Yes huh"

~Back upstairs~ 

Maxwell quietly stepped inside of a room. He headed toward a painting a pushed it aside as he hit the button behind it. _^So the Cherie has already been here. ^ _He thought as he noticed that the button was in a different formation as if someone had already pushed it. Heading towards the chute he wondered what she was after. 

~Downstairs~

"NU UH!"

"YES HUH!"

"Agent Bristow, agent Barrings, pardon my language but will both of you SHUT UP!" Agent Selesto screamed currently pissed off at both agents. "The only thing childish here is the two of you!" 

~Back at the CIA~

Vaughn sat back in his chair after going to get yet another cup of coffee. No matter how much work he put into it the paper work for the report of the last assignment never seemed to die down. In fact the paperwork seemed to be constantly growing. His hand was hurting; maybe Kendal liked seeing him suffer. It had been him who had 'suggested' that he do some of it by hand. And when Kendal 'suggested' for you to do something it was more like an order except more powerful. 

~Back upstairs in the I.D.L.A.B.M.A.R. building~ 

Maxwell jumped into the chute and landed in the other end with a quiet thud. He quietly worked his way to the sound of voices. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice. 

"So just grab everything else." 'Sydney' commanded and everyone spread out to do just that. Just as she was grabbing more artifacts she heard someone command her to freeze. She turned around to face Maxwell, one of the guys who worked in the I.D.L.A.B.M.A.R. building. 

"Put down the artifacts nice and slowly," he commanded quietly for only her to hear as he pulled out a hidden gun and aimed it right at her. She did as she was told and lowered all of them to the ground. Lunging at him he easily flipped her to the ground. Rolling back and forth 'Sydney' easily avoided a few of his punches. He went to attack again but 'Sydney' only smiled at him. Without a second thought 'Sydney' took his startled form for granted and kicked him in the balls. Tumbling to the ground he hit headfirst moaning and groaning and covering his balls. She rolled out of his way and picked up the gun and the artifacts. 

"What's going on?" an agent asked running towards her. 

"It seems we had a guest," 'Sydney' informed him pointing to the man on the floor. "I say we get out of here before his buddies come to look for him."

"I'd say you are right, we can't risk losing the artifacts we already have." Grabbing all the artifacts they could they headed toward the door that the team had come through earlier. As soon as 'Sydney's ' hand was on the door knob it was thrust open as someone on the other side shouted the ever so common word: "freeze" (no one ever freezes so why do people say that anymore?) 'Sydney' threw her artifacts to an agent who wasn't holding anything and attacked the guy who has been speaking only a minute ago. The agents just watched as the two people battle it out since there was nothing they could do. Their arms were currently occupied with artifacts. Knocking the guy to the ground with a swift spin kick 'Sydney' landed on the ground anything but gracefully. _Damn how does Sydney do this? _The agents sat around watching the fight sighing. The man got up off the ground and this time came running at full speed to one of the agents holding the artifacts. Sticking out her foot Sydney tripped the man and threw him against the wall before mouthing to the other agents to get out of here before others came. Shrugging they made their way out of the building into a CIA issued car nearby. The man tried his best to scramble out of Sydney's line of sight to gain an edge over her but she wouldn't let him. Overhead on an intercom she could in them announcing the break in in French. 

"Where's Agent Bristow?" an agent in the van asked as the agents piled in. 

"She told us to go ahead so that we would lose the artifacts because she was in a fight and our hands were full so we couldn't help her." a man spoke up.

The agent just shrugged and motioned for them to close the door. 

Throwing the guy against the wall again she managed to knock him unconscious. She headed out toward the door in which the team had left in earlier and looked around for people. Running out the side door she ran up to the van and the door opened before they pulled her inside. Wheels squealing, they sped out of the parking lot.

Vaughn let out a sigh of relief as he finished the last of the report and handed it to Kendal. 

"You can go home now if you want to" Kendal informed him shocking Vaughn. "Good job."

Vaughn stood there in shock, had Kendal been smoking something, he was never this nice. 

"Unless you want more work…" Kendal continued.

"No, thanks" Vaughn said walking away. With all this extra time he would go visit Sydney at her apartment.

Walking up to Kendal Sydney gave Kendal the pictures of the artifacts they hadn't been able to get and a picture of the artifact that didn't belong. The artifacts that had been accumulated were now in CIA custody. 

"Good job agent, you can take the rest of the day off." Kendal said shocking Sydney. Quickly leaving that trance before Kendal could give her more work she headed home. (Ok, I'm sorry if I haven't been putting the quotes around the name and it might be confusing you. Kendal just gave Jack in Sydney's body the day off and Vaughn too {after loading him up with work of course}.)

Heading to her house 'Sydney' decided that there was only one thing left to do. 

Opening her door Sydney didn't seem surprised to see Vaughn there. Smiling at him she greeted him in a hug before quickly pulling away. He gave her a look of confusion as her smile faded and she muttered a very common phrase: "Like mother, like daughter". Pulling out a gun she shot at the agent and he quickly fell to the ground blood spilling everywhere. But he wasn't dead, not yet. She hadn't meant for him to die yet. Walking up to a confused Vaughn in pain she aimed the gun directly at his heart "Like father, like son." and shot him in the heart. 

A/N: Mwhahahaha I'm evil! Eeeeeeeevil! Gotta tune in next time to see what happens next time on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style". Please read and review. Tell me your thoughts. I don't care if the review is a flamer or a complimenter. PLEASE REVIEW! Or I might leave you in more suspense. Small spoiler for tonight's episode, highlight then copy to word then change the color of the following sentences. OMG! Tonight's episode of Alias is supposed to be where Vaughn finally kisses Lauren but they might have cut that scene out. Not 100% sure. But most likely is supposed to be after Lauren leaves the conference room. Prepare to throw pillow at the tv screen unless you like Lauren. Am I the only person here who thinks Lauren is gonna end up to be a lot like Sydney? Seriously, I have this feeling that that's gonna happen. 

-Lilsurfersango (Mel) 


	7. A bad situation just got worse

*Disclaimer*: You guys always bring down my hopes every time I have to write one of these. Alias does not belong to me. Why must I keep repeating this? But…if anyone wants to give me ownership of Alias for my birthday… (but sadly, that will never happen) I'll act surprised, and you'll be my most favorite person in the entire world. 

A/N: Oh yeah, I told you Vaughn was gonna kiss his wife last episode, didn't I? I'm soooooo sorry I took so long to write this chapter I was reading other fics and I wanted to leave you in suspense a little while longer. Oh yeah and I got a beta. Her name is Pilar. She has never been a beta before and I've never had a beta before so please bear with us. She is human and so am I; we probably will make mistakes, so please bear with us. Although as the time goes by the mistakes will probably be less and less. But now it might take a _little bit _longer for me to post the first few next couple of chapter until we get into the swing of things. Plus, sadly, now that I'm starting writing on this other Fanfic, I'm having a writer's block for this one. All my ideas seem to be going to the fic. Don't worry I will halt the construction on that fic for a while to post up this chapter, kudos for me! Oh yeah, I'm working on another Fanfic but I haven't posted it yet. I'm gonna rewrite the 1st chapter, find out what my stories gonna be about, lol, and then ask the person I dedicated it to what she thinks about it. If she likes it I will post it, if she doesn't, then I will rewrite it then post. 

Newayz last time on 'Freaky Friday, Alias Style'

Opening her door Sydney didn't seem surprised to see Vaughn there. Smiling at him she greeted him in a hug before quickly pulling away. He gave her a look of confusion as her smile faded and she muttered a very common phrase: "Like mother, like daughter". Pulling out a gun she shot at the agent and he quickly fell to the ground blood spilling everywhere. But he wasn't dead, not yet. She hadn't meant for him to die yet. Walking up to a confused Vaughn in pain she aimed the gun directly at his heart "Like father, like son." and shot him in the heart. 

Chapter 7

Double-checking to make sure that Agent Vaughn was dead she fished around in his pocket for something. Pulling out a key she pocketed it and hid the body. 

"Sir, it's time." the man repeated again. Sloane gave the man a look of annoyance.

"It's time to leave, before we get caught." the man informed him.

"Danger has always been my middle name" Sloane simply stated. 

"Really, I thought you didn't have one?" the man asked.

"It's a figure of speak" Sloane informed him, angry.

"Oh, well, you could have just said so."

*glare*

"Where's Sydney?" Jack asked Kendall as he made his way to Marshall who happened to be on the other side of the room. 

"I granted her the day off" Came the gruff response

"Did she ask for it?"

"No, I suggested it, may I ask where this is going?"

"I just asked a question."

"Jack, everyday, millions of people ask questions, I don't have time to listen to meaningless questions, does this have a point or not?"

"I was just worried for her health." 'Jack' lied. She was really worried about her father and what he would do with his emotions out of whack. She gave a sigh as she silently hoped he hadn't done anything rash. 

__

Hmm, chocolate, that always makes anybody feel good. Francie thought as she threw some chocolate into her shopping cart. Deciding that her best friend was in a bad mood, and the store was out of ice cream, chocolate was the next best thing. Whipping out her plain looking phone she dialed home.

RING! 

Jack woke up in a sweat disturbed about the dream that he had had. Was it a work of his weird imagination or was it a memory of something that had happened? Picking up the phone he wondered who had called. 

"Hello?"

"Sydney? Where have you been? Have you been avoiding me? Is there something I should know?" Francie shot questions at her.

" Wow one question at a time there." he replied.

"Ok, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I've just been sick lately… and busy." Across on the other line Francie gave her friend a look of disbelief. 

"right…" she said. "Oh, look, I'm at the front of the line, gotta go."

"Bye"

*Click* Allison turned off the phone as she stepped up to the cashier. Man, she was so gullible. How could you be best friends for so long, but not notice that your best bud seemed different. 

DING DONG!

Jack groggily rose from the bed to answer the door. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sydney, we're just here to say congratulations." a woman spoke up.

"For what?" he asked. 

"For getting pregnant." she answered as if he should already know.

Looking around he saw baby balloons and presents galore. Not to mention the food and the decorations, etc.

'I'm so gonna kill Vaughn.'

"So, what do you wanna do with the machine?" the man asked.

"It's simple. We destroy it."

A/N: I'm soooo sorry to make that chapter extra short, but I had to post up a chapter because I haven't updated in weeks. Plus, I have a writer's block since all my ideas are heading towards my new and upcoming story and I've been extremely busy. As soon as I check with a friend it should be up. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up before the next Alias episode. I promise as soon as this writer's block goes away I will update a nice and very long chapter. Anyways, like I always say, a cliffe is a cliffe. And this ending was defiantly a cliffhanger. If the machine that switched Jack and Sydney's bodies is gonna be destroyed how are they gonna switch back? And how when will I ever fully bring Vaughn into the story. Soon my Vaughn lovers soon. Oh yeah, I have a sad announcement to make. Because of how season three is going so far I am barely a S/V shipper anymore. I am now *tears in eyes* a Sarkney. Good luck to the remaining shippers, remember I am still partially a shipper! Didn't I tell you he was gonna kiss Lauren last episode? Here's hoping my writer's block leaves me soon. 


	8. Run Vaughn, run

*Disclaimer*: I still don't own Alias *pout* or any of the characters from the show *frown*, wish I did though. I can tell you who does own it, JJ Abrams, ABC, Bad Robot, and some other peeps that I can't remember. 

A/N: Reviews are ALWAYS welcome.

Previously on: Freaky Friday, Alias Style

"Hey, Sydney, we're just here to say congratulations." a woman spoke up.

"For what?" he asked. 

"For getting pregnant," she answered as if he should already know.

Looking around he saw baby balloons and presents galore. Not to mention the food and the decorations, etc.

'I'm so gonna kill Vaughn.'

"So, what do you wanna do with the machine?" the man asked.

"It's simple. We destroy it."

Chapter 8~ Run Vaughn Run

Jack smiled at the ladies and pulled who appeared to be the leader off the side. 

"What the hell is this? I am not pregnant. Am I?" Jack had started off strong but now he seriously doubted that he wasn't. It wasn't until he doubled over in pain that he remembered. It was only day two of almost a week of hell.

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be because-" Jack went on talking over the woman's voice who was apparently trying to say something. 

"So what are you doing here?" Jack asked shaking the woman.

"If you would have let me have a delicious chance to talk, I was gonna say that this was my delicious revenge." Jack stared blankly at her. 

"For delicious April fools…" 

"But it's not April fools day, hell we're not even in April."

"I know" the woman said, her patience wearing thin, "This is my delicious payback for you playing a delicious prank on me and my not being able to think of a delicious one in enough time." Jack forced out a laugh. This must be Cheryl, the woman who was so damn preppy, proper, optimistic, and giddy she pissed lots of people off. She also said delicious a lot. The last time she had seen Sydney and told her that her purse looked delicious, she had lost her patience and attacked her with her purse, saying "then why don't you just eat it then?" Otherwise when Sydney was around her she just sort of smiled and slowly backed away. 

"Oh, it must have been a different friend then, I'm sorry to have bothered you, toodles. Oh and by the way, honey, you look delicious." Jack felt like he was gonna do the same thing if she didn't leave, soon. 

"De-de-destroy it sir?" the man asked confused. They had spent weeks just trying to put it together. They had spent months and sometimes years trying to collect the pieces. Countless lives had been either taken or destroyed to do just that. And now to just destroy it? Did the death of the people they loved, even he loved, mean anything? Did he just not care? 

"Did I stutter? I said to destroy the damn thing!" Sloane yelled agitated. 

"But-but Arvin, sir…" 

"Did I give you permission to call me Arvin?"

"N-n-n-no Sir" the man stuttered. 

"Then call me what I did tell you to call me." Sloane walked away cursing at the man's lack of intelligence and calling him every synonym for dumbass and in every language he could think of at the moment.

"Asshole" the man muttered beneath his breath. He was a beginner, new at Arvin Sloane's twisted game. 

"Can I have your card please?" the man asked.

"Sure" handing him the card he slipped it in and the computer analyzed the card for a few seconds before spitting it out and stating that he was Agent Jack Bristow. 

Looking at the picture for a second the guard told her that she was cleared, and could go in now.

The first gate opened sending a slight chill down her spine as they suddenly reminded of prison bars. The first gate then closed right before the second gate opened. The second gate closed after she had walked through them and the third ones lifted off the ground right before she got there (all the gates lifted off the ground in case you were wondering.) and closed right after she walked through them. Taking a couple of steps, she was now standing in front of a cell that held a terrorist. There was a bulletproof window, and pad locked strong door (with others locks too) on her side. The other sides of the cell were bricks. The 'bed' if you could call it that, was like a cot, hard, no mattress or bedspread, just the springs and the wires. (I forget did her cell have a sink and toilet in there too? It's been so long.) The bed was the only furniture in the cell. Staring back at her was the terrorist. A woman who was smiling and who had about shoulder length brown hair, a strong cheekbone, and a look of happiness. Sydney gave her a smile, which confused her, and her smile immediately disappeared. The terrorist who was standing before her wasn't just any terrorist- it was her mother. 

"Hello m-Irina" Sydney said stopping herself before she could blow her cover. She had forgotten whose body she was in. She had almost tucked a strand of hair behind her ear also, she wondered if her mother had saw that. 

"Hello Jack" Irina said. "Why are you here?"

"Uh huh, ok, that's nice, leave, now." Jack finished as he finally got the airheads out of his daughter's place. Slamming the door shut he clutched his stomach waiting for the pain to subside.

"How does she do this?"

"I heard that!" Sloane yelled still walking away. 

"I heard that while you were away on the mission with-d-me that you think you saw something."

"I don't think I saw something I know it. I heard people talking about Rambaldi artifacts and some unknown machine. They said that they were gonna be delivering it to some unknown man. Discussing after that how sad it was that his wife had died. The two men were wondering why he was so obsessed with Rambaldi when his wife had died. I knew that they were taking about Sloane. I was still in your line of sight, so don't think I just walked away when I picked up a newspaper, pretending to be looking for an article. They talked about the address in which they had delivered it to. It was the I.D.L.A.B.M.A.R. building in Paris. Upstairs if I'm not mistaken. Room 10-68 it should be on the left as you come off the elevator." Irina explained.

She was just about to thank her for the information and go tell Kendal, but then she remembered that Jack would be dubious of the information. With a silent sigh she acquiesced to Jack's way of thinking. 

"How do I know that this information is reliable?"

"You have to trust me on it."

"So I'm supposed to trust _you_, a terrorist. While we do that, why don't we let a fiver-year-old drive the president to wherever he needs to go?" Sarcasm was dripping all over her latter sentence. 

"I knew you wouldn't. I have it all on tape. The tapes with Kendal."

"How do I know it's legitimate?"

"Have Marshall verify it." 

"Fine." Turning away from Irina before the first gate had opened Irina mumbled a soft be still audible "I'm sorry." 

When the second gate was being opened she completed her sentence. "For everything." Looking down on the ground she made her way to her bed. 

Jack was just making his way to his daughter's bed when the doorbell rang. _Oh god, _Jack thought, _I hope it's not Cheryl again. _

Walking up to the door he opened it to see Vaughn holding something in his hand. He couldn't see what it was.

__

Oh god, if he proposes to me, I'm gonna- OMG! What if he proposes to me. Oh no my hair has to be in a special one-of-a-kind hairdo and all the candles lit and-and-…

"Syd? Are you all right?" Vaughn asked snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jack apologized. Michael stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. 

"Uh, come in." he invited him, closing the door behind him. He had been trying to avoid him, knowing that after a while he would know that something was wrong with his girlfriend. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just pissed off because Cheryl was just here." 

He thought for a moment and then remembered who Cheryl was. "Man am I glad I wasn't here for that."

"Yeah so-" he stopping in mid sentence going to get the door. "Coming!" Opening the door he was surprised to see beaming Eric Weiss. 

"Come on in." he ushered him. _Damn, more people, as if it wasn't hard enough convincing her boyfriend that he was who he said he was- wait a second, Weiss knew that they had switched. Maybe he could help him out here. Well, if so, thank god for Weiss._

"So, _Sydney , _remember what you said last week?" Eric asked. He was defiantly not gonna be any help.

"What did I say last week?" he asked, hoping Eric would help him out and just say it for him. 

"When we were talking and you said you wanted to tell Vaughn that, but he wasn't here, he was doing paperwork." Eric explained. Help from Weiss, no such luck. 

"Nope, must have slipped my mind, what with all the switches-" Jack caught himself before he said anything else. 

"Did you just say switches?" Michael asked. 

"So Marshall, did the results come back from the analysis of the tape. Is it legitimate?" Sydney asked. 

Sloane sat on a chair an wondered if he should really destroy the machine. His wife had lost her life because of this. Because of his obsession. Sure, Dixon was the one who had took the shot that killed her, but they wouldn't have been running if she hadn't went to the CIA for help, because she was scared. His obssession had become out of control. Hell, he had even cut off her left ring finger for his obsession. Sure, it was also to trick the alliance but what it always came back to was that his obsession killed her. She had been diagnosed with cancer but had bounced back from that. He had done so many things for her, and in the end it always felt like it was he who pulled the trigger. Because in a way he did pull it, by choosing this lifestyle, by not leaving it when they had the chance, by having an obsession that cost his wife her life. 

A/N: OMG! Sloane actually has feelings beside greed. Someone call Ripley's, get a camera. Weiss knows that Jack and Sydney switched bodies but isn't helping Jack out of this situation one bit. Does Irina actually feel bad about what she did? Did she ever really and truly have feelings for Jack? No one really knows besides Irina… and JJ, but this is my story and I might make her have true feeling or I might not. Is Irina's information true or is she just playing with them? Will you guys ever review my story? Will my story ever become funny? Please review. Tell me what you want to happen. Is my story good? Is it funny? Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like S/V stories then I have a Sarkney story now called "A twisted World After All" Please read and review that too please. I have never done a Sarkney story before so please tell me what you think of it. Please review, I promise the more reviews I get the more I right on time! As long as I get 2 or 3 reviews per chapter I'll write it around the same time as I normally do. If I get 10 or more I'll post it right after I finish reading the reviews. If I get around 5 it'll be up on a Saturday like it normally is. 

Luz u guyz lotz

-LilsurferSango 

*Alias and INUYASHA rocks! * 


	9. Who are you really?

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Alias. Why must I keep saying this? I hate disclaimers. Come on, if I did, then this wouldn't be a Fanfic.

A/N: Wow, so Sydney isn't pregnant…yet…or is she? I'm gonna leave this author's note really short, so you can enjoy the story more, enjoy! Reviews are **always** welcome. Enjoy! 

Previously on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style" 

"Nope, must have slipped my mind, what with all the switches-" Jack caught himself before he said anything else. 

"Did you just say switches?" Michael asked. 

"So Marshall, did the results come back from the analysis of the tape. Is it legitimate?" Sydney asked. 

Sloane sat on a chair an wondered if he should really destroy the machine. His wife had lost her life because of this. Because of his obsession. Sure, Dixon was the one who had took the shot that killed her, but they wouldn't have been running if she hadn't went to the CIA for help, because she was scared. His obsession had become out of control. Hell, he had even cut off her left ring finger for his obsession. Sure, it was also to trick the alliance but what it always came back to was that his obsession killed her. She had been diagnosed with cancer but had bounced back from that. He had done so many things for her, and in the end it always felt like it was he who pulled the trigger. Because in a way he did pull it, by choosing this lifestyle, by not leaving it when they had the chance, by having an obsession that cost his wife her life. 

Chapter 9

Silence was thick in Sydney's apartment as Michael Vaughn waited for an answer.

"Sydney?" 

"Well you know...switching… with all the peo- time zones and lately…" Jack rattled on 'grasping at short straws'. 

Vaughn still didn't believe him but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Yeah, the tapes are legit. Are far as I can tell." 

Weiss just stood there beaming as he watched Jack squirm under the pressure that his daughter's boyfriend was giving him. 

Sloane had mad up his mind he would run… Run away from all of this. He had started to after finally his wife couldn't take it anymore and might have left him. She had even turned herself into the CIA before he decided to leave this life. After her death he vowed to get revenge and took it back up. Before he ran he had to go somewhere first…

"It's legit?" Sydney asked again for verification. 

"Yeah" Marshall said nodding his head as he said it. "I know what your thinking wasn't she suspicious looking, but then again she couldn't just go up to them and say 'Hey how are you doing. Can you tell me everything you know about Rambaldi and the artifacts he made? Don't worry I'm just an average person so…' What if she could? You know when you go on missions you always go in these complex outfits what about just going as an ordinary person. Wow, what if there was show where people were just average people doing average things for average reasons. I must admit though that would be pretty boring. It's just that television-"

"Marshall!" Kendall called walking up to Sydney and Marshall. Turning to face him she anxiously to hear what news had brought a smile to Kendall's lips. 

Looking down at his beeper Weiss said happily, "It's Kendal." Michael gave 'Sydney' a look of confusion as to why Weiss would be so happy to face Kendal. "Bye you guys don't do anything I wouldn't do to Vaughn." He shouted with a grin as he left the house.

Jack shook his head as he wondered how he was gonna pull this off all by himself. He had been avoiding him for as long as possible because he could always wing it with her friends because he had seen her around them some times. But alone with Vaughn on the other hand… was something he never wanted to find out and he knew that if they didn't change back soon he was gonna find out. 

Realize that she was uncomfortable Vaughn quickly brought up a subject after giving her a quick kiss. "So have you made a decision yet?" 

THAT BASTARD HAD PRPOSED TO HER! "About what _sweetie_" he said forcing himself to say that last part, and with a grin on his face the whole time. 

"About the game Sydney."

"Oh, that" he said emphasizing on the word 'that' as if he had just remembered. Seeing Vaughn bend down on one knee got him worked up again. 

WHAT! HE'S GONNA PROPOSE NOW! THAT BASTARD! THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH! 

"What are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably. 

"Huh? Tying my shoe…" he explained, but when he looked there was no shoe that had been just tied…

"So what's new Kendal?" Sydney asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out…" he explained the grin disappearing as quick as it had come. "…Until Agent Weiss gets here."

__

Hurry up Weiss, Sydney silently pleaded with the agent in her mind, she just couldn't wait to hear what had made _Kendal _smile. 

Michael lunged at 'Sydney' catching 'her' off guard as her head hit the wall. His hand was on her throat and he was glaring at her. 'Sydney' gulped knowing that this wasn't the way of some guy in love and really horny. This was the way of some guy who was really pissed off at 'her'. 

"Who the hell are you really, and what did you do with Sydney Bristow?" He screamed buy this time he had pulled out his gun and aimed it at the imposter. 

A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter was sooo short. I wanted to post more but I hadn't posted for this story for a while, it was screaming to end here and I was 'itching' (Figure of speech to all who don't already know, I wasn't really itching) to post this chapter. Hope you liked it. As always please review, I don't care if you compliment it or if it's a flamer. If you have a question then you can post it in your review. Please tell me what you thought of it and what you want to happen. Be sure to check out my other story in progress "A twisted world after all". Please review and enjoy my stories! Besides Alias you guys are my inspiration…and my twisted imagination Mwhahahaha. *^^* 

Luv my readers lotz, 

-LilsurferSango 


	10. The answers are coming

*Disclaimer*: Nothing has changed since last time except that this story had been updated. I still don't own Alias. Trust me, if I did, I'd be so happy I might start gloating at first. Plus, LOTS of people I don't know would be trying to be my friend and suggestion what should happen in the story. 

A/N: Sorry but this chapter will be really short. I didn't really have much time to write it. Plus, it's a mini cliffe in it's own. Enjoy! Oh and 000 yes, I did think this story up on my own and made up every chapter and it's content on it's own. 

Last time on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style" :

__

Hurry up Weiss, Sydney silently pleaded with the agent in her mind, she just couldn't wait to hear what had made _Kendal _smile. 

"Who the hell are you really, and what did you do with Sydney Bristow?" He screamed buy this time he had pulled out his gun and aimed it at the imposter. 

Chapter 10~ The answers are coming

"M-M-Michael baby, what ever are you talking about?" Jack asked sweetly forcing a smile on his lips. After this comment Vaughn punched 'her'. "Who are you, _really._ Don't say Sydney, because I know her, and your not her."

"Here I am" Weiss said making his appearance known. Sydney sighed a breath of relief. 

"So, what's the big news Kendal?" Weiss asked.

Kendal's grin reappeared for about a minute before it disappeared, he had started acting professionally again.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?" hew asked. He Sydney would never hurt him, except in dire emergencies, but right now, he felt like slapping Agent Vaughn into next year. He had to have known that he would find out eventually. After all, he was banging her. Oh, wow, he really didn't want to picture his daughter having sex. He should be flattered that he wasn't just with her for sex, but ah damn that image and his creative imagination. 

"We have discovered the location of a piece of paper!" he yelled. Marshall, Eric, and Sydney had the same look on their face. The expression seemed to be a question- What were _you _smoking? It's a piece of paper. 

"Now I know that a piece of paper is no big deal. But this one is. We might be nearing the end of this Rambaldi quest. This piece of paper just might give us the answers we need. It gives us directions to build a machine. It seems that somebody already did that and has written down some explanations and directions to the place where the machine is being held. Apparently the wrote it down as directions for somebody, before we intercepted it." Kendal explained. 

"Aw" Marshall said, signaling that he understood what Kendal was saying. Weiss and Sydney just kept nodding their heads. A woman sat on her black motorcycle outside of Sydney's apartment. She seemed to be looking for something but she was really listening to the people inside. After a minute she smiled and drove away. 

"Not necessarily, how about you just trust me and I.. I" Jack started, then mumbled ;I don't tell you anything." 

"If I back off, do you promise me your tell me the truth?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Jack sighed, "I plomise to tell the truth"

"I heard that! You said 'plomise' there's no 'l' in promise. Now promise me, whoever you are, promise me with an 'r'." Michael said.

"Fine, fine, I promise." Jack muttered.

"Promise what?"

"I promise to tell you the tluth" Jack slyly said. Getting annoyed Vaughn punched him. 

"I heard that!" You said 'tluth'. Get the words right." He sighed then knocked the supposed Sydney unconscious. 

"You gonna go on a mission. Your mission is to go to that location and take apart that machine so we can investigate it. We done yet know what it was built for. We can't take any chances. You leave for Mexico in 1 hour." Kendal finished hurrying away quickly. 

Vaughn looked at the unconscious woman lying on the floor in his girlfriend's apartment looking extremely sad. What if he was wrong? What if Sark had done something to her to make her act this way? What if he had just knocked the woman he loved unconscious? What if-. His cell rang interrupting his thoughts. "Vaughn here, yes, uh huh, ok. Bye." He looked worriedly at the body and wondered what to do with it. 

Kendal came back in a hurry with a man with a sweater tied around his neck. 

"Ok, this is Agent…" Kendal started.

" Katherine" the man answered. "Harvey Katherine."

"Agent Katherine, will help you on this mission since he's knows the area extremely well. Agent Vaughn will be on the Com link. When you get to Mexico City, you will pose as someone who wants a security guard job. The rest will be explained later. Agent Weiss your going in on this mission too. Your job will be explained in Mexico. Any questions?" 

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted this chapter up soon. I promise to write a longer chapter. Yes, have no fear I will make a much longer chapter. Please read and review. Both flamers and non-flamers are welcome. 


	11. Oh yeah, right there

*Disclaimer*: Just when I think I've tricked myself into my own little fantasy where I own Alias (among other things) I am forced to write this. I have no money and I'm not making any money off this. I am just writing for the fun of it. And because I love getting reviews. 

A/N: Not much to say, except, look for some trouble in paradise. *^^* Oh yeah and you guys, I made Agent Katherine up. Don't worry you're not going crazy…yet. Lol, Joking… or am I? 

Last time on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style: 

"Vaughn here, yes, uh huh, ok. Bye." He looked worriedly at the body and wondered what to do with it. 

Kendal came back in a hurry with a man with a sweater tied around his neck. 

"Ok, this is Agent…" Kendal started.

" Katherine" the man answered. "Harvey Katherine."

"Agent Katherine, will help you on this mission since he's knows the area extremely well. Agent Vaughn will be on the Com link. When you get to Mexico City, you will pose as someone who wants a security guard job. The rest will be explained later. Agent Weiss your going in on this mission too. Your job will be explained in Mexico. Any questions?" 

Chapter 11~ 

Picking her up, he silently cursed himself, as he laid her on her bed. If it were Sydney, then he'd never forgive himself for hitting her. If it wasn't, then that person deserved what they got. 

Not giving them a chance to answer because he really didn't feel like answering any questions he hurriedly said, "Good, I suggest you all get ready for the mission." Heading for her dad's house, Sydney wondered if he was having a successful time tricking Vaughn. On one hand, she hoped he would, until they found out what had caused the switch. On the other hand, she would be kind of angry that he couldn't tell she was acting strange. That would mean he didn't know her as much as she thought he did. So deep was she in her thoughts that she almost ran a red light. Turning to turn on the radio, Sydney bumped into a little container in the car. Outwards spilled the contents. It seemed to be regular things, receipts, and a few wrappers, that kind of stuff. What stood out though, was the key. There was something attached to it and- damn. The light had turned green. She decided it was better to look at it at a red light then right now, risking getting into an accident, better play it safe. 

Weiss st down on his couch and stretched. He had just made it home. Probably earlier than Jack had reached his house. Weiss had taken shortcuts and used back road. He was just so lazy today. 

"Oh I hope we get to bake cookies there. I love baking cookies." Agent Katherine said. Kendal looked at him agitated while Marshal said,

"If you bake some cookies, will you please bring me back some, I love cookies."

"Who doesn't, if they don't they are just plain meanies." Agent Katherine said, hands on his hips. 

Kendal sat there shaking his head. He wanted so bad to say something to him. But he couldn't…

Home. Finally. Unlocking the door Sydney made a beeline for Jack's room. That was the only room for which she remembered the key for, and boy was she tired. About 30 minutes later she woke up. Damn, she had to go on the mission soon. Opening her eyes she saw that she still had that key in her hand sitting up, her hair fell onto her black blouse. She was still wearing that same business suit she wore when reporting back to the CIA. Staring at the piece of paper attached to it, she saw the words 'Underwear drawer' written on it. Eww, if that was the case, then she wasn't touching that key anymore. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Damn, what if it was really underwear and Jack was just overprotective of it. He was overprotective of her, was he the same way with his underwear? 

__

Ok, Sydney, Sydney thought, _Stop thinking about your dad's underwear, it's vulgar and downright disgusting. Aww screw it._

Heading for what se supposed was the underwear drawer she pulled it to see if it opened. Yes. Turning she saw a 4 foot brown dresser with 5 drawers. Pulling them they all opened. Had to find one that didn't open. Deciding o open the drawer on the lack nightstand next to his king bed, she discovered it was locked. _Bingo! Now, the big decision, should I open it?_

Weiss made his way to his bed after falling asleep on the couch. His couch was comfortable, but it couldn't compare to the softness of his bed. The coziness could not be beat. Not even bothering to take off his suit or even get under the covers Eric fell on the bed and went to sleep immediately. 

Moaning Jack opened his eyes. _Damn you Vaughn, damn you! _That son of a bitch had punched him and knocked him unconscious. Screw what Sydney thought, by tonight he will have hit that two timing bastard. 

"You know what Marshall Flinkman, you look tense. Normally I wouldn't do this, but activity is low and everyone should always be feeling his or her best. How would you like me to rub the kinks out of your body?" Katherine said moving towards him.

"Umm, wow, I've never had a message before. Do you think that Kendal will get pissed?" Marshall asked worried.

"Trust me Mr. Flinkman, he wont say a word." Motioning him to Marshall's office he closed the door behind them. Carrie raised one eyebrow as she saw what happened, a brief wave a jealousy rising within her. 

"Sit down, it'll be easier on you, and me." Katherine said, beginning to work on his shoulders. Marshall gave small moans of appreciation. 

"Wow, Mr. Katherine, you're really good at this."

Carrie sat on the other side listening wide-eyed and mouth open. _Didn't think he was gay, but…_

More moans came from inside the room as more agents crowded around the door. 

"When you hear people say they experiment with this sort of thing. You always think, I'd never do that, but you do. And it feels sooooo good." Marshall said between moans. By now more than 15 agents had crowded by the door listening in on their conversation. 

"You know, you don't have to say anything during this. Some people like it with talking. Some hate talking during it. Me, I don't really care."

"Aww right there, that's the good stuff." More moans followed that line. 

"What's going on over there?" Kendal asked referring to the crowd gathered around Marshall's office. "Doesn't matter, I'm going over there, to find out right now." Kendal headed over to where Marshall's office was. 

Coming back into his girlfriend's room he wasn't surprised to find the imposter awake. Whoever she, or he, though he immensely hoped it was a she, otherwise that might mean that that guy was kinda freaky. Whoever they were, they were glaring at him. 

"Ok, I have to go," he explained. "Glad to se that you are up. I can't take you with me, so, I have another solution besides me staying here. He took out a rope and tied Jack to the bed. "Now, if you're still here and tied up to the bed, when I get back, I might let you off a little easy. If not, well then I can't give you any guaranties about keeping you safe." With that he closed the door and left. A few minutes later Jack heard the front door open, close and lock. 

__

Stupid man, he thinks that these silly loose ropes will hold me. Jack thought happily. 

The motorcycle woman was now sitting in a lounge chair staring at Sydney's apartment. Pressing a button on her black blouse she pulled it up to her face before whispering, "Phase 2 is almost complete. Worked like a charm." Placing a few bills on the table she got up and went over to her motorcycle; driving away with a grin on her face, her hair blowing in the wind. 

BEEP! BEEP! His alarm went off. Damn, he had like 15 to get ready. Stretching he was grateful he had fell asleep in his clothes. Jogging to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth and headed out the door. Just as he opened the door he realized someone was there waiting for him.

Michael **practically** drag raced back. Damn that imposter. Whoever they were, they were going to make him late. He should have just tied them up in the first place. He wondered then as he reached a red light just how log they had been imitating his lover. 

A/N: So? I'm sorry; this chapter was short. I didn't mean for it to be. I'm sooooo sorry, but once I got started I couldn't start then I accidentally started coming to little mini cliffes in the story and I just had to leave you guys in suspense. At least it's bigger than the last chapter. I will try harder next time. I promise. Please read, review, and tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters. Would you rather be Marshall, Jack, Sydney, Vaughn, or Katherine right now? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. 

__


	12. World's worst pick up lines

*Disclaimer*: Come on you know I don't own Alias & I know I don't own Alias. But… if someone could arrange it… I'd love to get Alias for my birthday…or Christmas… or any day. That's obviously not gonna happen, so, I write these fanfics. Enjoy.

A/N: Enjoy! I hope you like it, I'm supposed to be working on math Instead, but oh well; math can wait.

****

Previously on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style":

"When you hear people say they experiment with this sort of thing. You always think, I'd never do that, but you do. And it feels sooooo good." Marshall said between moans. By now more than 15 agents had crowded by the door listening in on their conversation. 

"You know, you don't have to say anything during this. Some people like it with talking. Some hate talking during it. Me, I don't really care."

"Aww right there, that's the good stuff." More moans followed that line. 

"What's going on over there?" Kendal asked referring to the crowd gathered around Marshall's office. "Doesn't matter, I'm going over there, to find out right now." Kendal headed over to where Marshall's office was. 

Coming back into his girlfriend's room he wasn't surprised to find the imposter awake. Whoever she, or he, though he immensely hoped it was a she, otherwise that might mean that that guy was kinda freaky. Whoever they were, they were glaring at him. 

"Ok, I have to go," he explained. "Glad to se that you are up. I can't take you with me, so, I have another solution besides me staying here. He took out a rope and tied Jack to the bed. "Now, if you're still here and tied up to the bed, when I get back, I might let you off a little easy. If not, well then I can't give you any guaranties about keeping you safe." With that he closed the door and left. A few minutes later Jack heard the front door open, close and lock. 

__

Stupid man, he thinks that these silly loose ropes will hold me. Jack thought happily. 

The motorcycle woman was now sitting in a lounge chair staring at Sydney's apartment. Pressing a button on her black blouse she pulled it up to her face before whispering, "Phase 2 is almost complete. Worked like a charm." Placing a few bills on the table she got up and went over to her motorcycle; driving away with a grin on her face, her hair blowing in the wind. 

BEEP! BEEP! His alarm went off. Damn, he had like 15 to get ready. Stretching he was grateful he had fell asleep in his clothes. Jogging to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth and headed out the door. Just as he opened the door he realized someone was there waiting for him.

Michael **practically** drag raced back. Damn that imposter. Whoever they were, they were going to make him late. He should have just tied them up in the first place. He wondered then as he reached a red light just how log they had been imitating his lover. 

Chapter 12~ World's worst pick up lines

"I can't find my puppy, can you help me find him? I think he went into a cheap motel room," a man said sipping on an unknown alcoholic drink wearing a tux.

'Sydney' rolled her eyes at this. 

"Oh come on! I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your bed rock!" with this his hand moved down the back of 'her' red dress. His hand was now placed calmly on 'her' ass as he pulled 'her' closer to him.

__

Deep breaths Jack, take deep breaths. Jack coached himself. He spread a smile upon his daughter's face as he wrapped an arm around the man. _Tell me I'm not actually doing this._

"Excuse me miss, but is this _fine _gentleman bothering you? If so I'd love to take him off your hands and have him in mine." a woman swooned.

"No, sweetie, no run along and play with your Barbie's." 'Sydney' joked in a Spanish accent. The woman glared at them then continued on her way. Stopping only a few feet from them she said distinctively, "and here I thought that people nowadays didn't sleep there way to the top, apparently I was wrong." with a smirk the woman continued walking.

"So, about what we talked about, have you made a decision?" 'Sydney' asked.

"Hmm Pilar, you know I might need some more convincing to be swayed to one decision or another." the man said suggestively.

"Sydney?" a voice asked.

Jack turned around to face an awe struck Sark and 2 unknown men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few hours earlier.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*scoff* _should I open it of course I should open it! Why would it be locked if it was just underwear? _Inserting the key in a small lock the door opened with ease. Sydney peered in and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in that drawer.

"Mr. Weiss?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"I'm from FedEx, and I'm here to deliver you an envelope. I heard about you mother, I'm so sorry. She was a wonderful person, I went to high school with her. Well, I gotta go, have a great day, bye."

__

Huh? Was all he could think, thats when it hit him. 

He was almost at the Ops center when he stopped at another red light. _Damn, I'm never gonna get there on time. _

Kendal had almost reached the door when he told the other agents to get back to their work.

Hearing his voice from inside both Harvey and Marshall had broke away (from the massage **not** from an embrace) as Marshall thanked him. 

"What's going on here?" Kendal demanding throwing open the door.

"Nothing Kendal." Katherine answered.

"do you have any idea why there were more than 20 agents standing outside this office?" Kendal demanded.

"N-n-no sir, I assure you, I had no clue they were even out there." Marshall stammered hoping that Carrie hadn't been one of them.

"Well then get back to work. If you two aren't able to work together without screwing up ill just have to reassign both of you. We're too far into this mess to screw up now. So I suggest you agents make up your mind before I am forced to do so for you." with that Kendal turned on his heel and left. 

Marshall got up out of his seat and left the room. As soon as he stepped out all eyes were on him. He gave them a look of confusion then embarrassment as he wondered if he had done something wrong. His embarrassment seem to just confirm their thoughts as some agents tried to unsuccessfully hide their snickers and others tried not looking him in the eye. Poor Marshall didn't understand what was going on. Katherine stepped out of the office, and to make matters worst, was smiling. If people didn't have doubts or suspicion, well, they certainly had them now.

A button lay in the drawer on the top. Pressing it, she sat in awe at what was happening.

He hadn't signed for the FedEx package. The guy had to be a contact in the CIA or something. Oh wait, the guy had said something about his mother. That had to be code for- ah yes, it was code for 'read this…now!!!!!!!!!'. Sitting down on his overstuffed couch he read the note. 

'A great evening now towards gentlemen even towards toddles older than him err am I reciting poetry outward regarding the boys 4tune up right plush lavender aww nonsense elaine left ethan at van's evening suite u NOW KNOW THIS! DON'T TELL ETHAN. MUST GO.

-BOB'

Weiss crumpled up the paper, grabbed his keys, locked the door, and headed for the airport. He had to hurry. 

Practically running through the building Vaughn hurried to take his spot to talk to Sydney through the link. Just when he remembered that the imposter who looked like Sydney was still tied up at her house Kendal came in. _Aww Crap, _he thought. He had no clue where the real Sydney was and if she didn't show up he would have some explaining to do. 

Sydney starred in awe as she watched her dad's room transform. Everything flipped and out came hundred and hundred of picture of her mother. Pictures of them together: laughing, smiling, and not a single picture of her in sight. Nope not on- wait there was one. A picture; of all three of them together smiling. They looked so happy, so, so…normal. _Well, _she thought with a scoff, _my family is anything but normal. _Stretching Sydney wondered how to make all of this go back to the way it was. Her dad had claimed a long time ago that he had gotten past her mother's death. After her mother's death, he became obsessed with what ever had her face, her scent, anything of hers on it. He got her a nanny and stared going on more and more 'business trips' than ever before. Deciding to get away from this weird room Sydney headed for her dad's pool. As she descended from the stairs a scene flashed through her mind.

***************************Flashback******************************** 

A little girl laid on a bed coloring a picture. Stopping for a second she tucked a stray stand of brown hair behind her ears. Climbing off the bed she made her steady and quiet decent down the stairs. She stopped and looked to her left after she had reached the bottom of the stairs and took a couple of steps. There in his study was her father. His black hair was cut short, the way he was sitting making it seem shorter than it really was. He was always busy lately, ever since she died. He was talking on the phone about something about a project and Christmas. Walking away so that he didn't see her the girl quickened her steps.

**different scene**

The same little girl sat on the floor of the house piecing together blocks. A common child's toy, it didn't draw much attention. Except when she went to hand it to her dad, it had morphed into a real gun.

"Good job Sydney." the man complimented her. She put that gun together perfectly. The girl stayed on the ground while her dad put the gun away. 

***************************End Flashback**************************** 

Sydney shuddered, this house gave her eerie flashbacks. Her dad had taken away her choice. Programmed her to be a spy. Turned her into a weapon before she was even 7 years old. _Damn you_. She thought. She undressed keeping on only the boxers. (Sorry for making you imagine that, dont worry wont go into detail.) With a quick stretch she jumped gracefully into the pool- or as graceful as she could considering she was in her dad's body. 

Weiss stood there looking around for Sydney, _come on Syd , hurry. _He thought, mentally wishing her to get here as fast as she could. Turning around he caught a glimpse of her running towards him.

"Hey!" 'she' breathed quickly catching her breath. "Sorry, I'm late, LA traffic can be a bitch." 

Weiss laughed before replying, "Yeah, I know…. I live here." They both laughed at that.

"Sit" 'Sydney' motioned. Moving her head until she was just an inch from his ear she breathed, "a cross dresser…your going under cover as a woman." Sydney smiled at this comment. Pulling away from him she added, "Don't worry, I'll give you little hints in the beginning." 

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked staring at Marshall intensely. 

"Oh just doing some more background search on some people" Marshall answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You know" Katherine began playing with his thumbs, "that sometimes lots of people can't tell that someone is attracted to them and so they have to have someone else do it for them. Now would want them to use a middle person or not?" 

"Oh I wouldn't care" Marshall asked. "Unless of course…." A smile spread across his face as he wondered in Katherine was the middleman. Maybe Carrie did have thing for him after all. If so, the best thing was to get in snug with the middleman, so that he could make good comments about him to Carrie. 

Stepping off the plane Sydney walked in front of a woman who was currently rearranging her skirt and having hard time walking in her boots. "How the hell you do you guys do this?" Weiss whispered, his face contorting in pain.

"practice." was 'her' reply. 'Sydney's' red dress matched 'her' red high heels and ruby red earrings. A black wig with red highlights to top it off, the whole outfit demonstrating 'her' beauty. Weiss followed her out of the airport in a black wig with straight jet-black hair down to his shoulders. He had black boots past his ankles, a white tube top, and a black sash wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Ok Weiss, I'm gonna go distract Hunt while you sneak downstairs and look for the machine. I'll meet you there in a little while. If you want you can even pass by me." Sydney explained. 

"Won't I stand out? I mean in case you didn't notice or anything, but I don't make the world's best woman." Weiss said. 

"You'll be ok. They have transvestites onboard. That's the worst you could be mistaken for." as soon as Jack had said it he wanted to burst out laughing. But he knew that Sydney might not have done that.

"What!" Eric yelled.

""Joking…maybe. Look I see Hunt I have to go. See you in a few." Jack said.

Steven Hunt was the man in charge of hiring new security guards. Down in this part of the city they badly need guards so they paid a pretty penny to their workers. Er go, it had tough competition. They had so many people applying for this job, that they didn't want people to waste their time. Ok, just need to sway his decision.

"Hola, senor Hunt." Jack said. (Hello, Mr. Hunt)

"Hola, senorita" he said rolling his 'r'. (Hello, Miss) 

Smiling Jack walked closer to him. "¿ Què tal? ¿ Como estas? (how are you? How's it going?) "You see I was thinking about applying for a job, as a security job. Do you think that you could help a lady out?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes. He was still shocked that the person had got out. It didn't matter, because they needed a Sydney to go on the mission and they got one. 

Smiling he started speaking English. "I'm fine thank you. Surely a woman like you knows that I could help you out… if I had some reassurance. By the way, I didn't catch your name, and you obviously know mine. Don't you think its fair that you tell me yours?" he peacefully declared. 

'Sydney' arched an eyebrow then seeing where Weiss was headed, she took his hand and led him in that direction.

"Maybe… if you promise me the job. What do you say? Can I have it?" At that moment 'Sydney' collapsed into his arms.

"Oh im so sorry" the woman said. "Do you know which way the bathroom is? I just always like to be sure, just In case…" 

"yeah", Hunt said pointing down a flight of stairs. Steven Hunt had short black hair and was wearing a tux. 

"You know, this night might be more enjoyable.. If you had something to drink." 'Sydney' suggested. Waving a waiter over he ordered a drink then turned to her again. 

"You know, I still don't know your name, what is it?"

"Pilar, Pilar Carmen Hernandez." 'she'' said rolling all of her R's especially the last one. Drinking down the glass as soon as he got it, Hunt ordered some more. It was ten minutes later and he had downed more then 5 glasses. He had asked for a whole bottle, but the waiters, fearing that he would chug it all, respectfully declined. 

"I'm in." Weiss said clearly through his COM. 

"What do you see?" Vaughn asked.

"I can't find my puppy, can you help me find him? I think he went into a cheap motel room," Hunt said sipping on an unknown alcoholic drink wearing a tux.

'Sydney' rolled her eyes at this. 

"Oh come on! I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your bed rock!" with this his hand moved down the back of 'her' red dress. His hand was now placed calmly on 'her' ass as he pulled 'her' closer to him.

__

Deep breaths Jack, take deep breaths. Jack coached himself. He spread a smile upon his daughter's face as he wrapped an arm around the man. _Tell me I'm not actually doing this._

"Excuse me miss, but is this _fine _gentleman bothering you? If so I'd love to take him off your hands and have him in mine." a woman swooned.

"No, sweetie, no run along and play with your Barbie's." 'Sydney' joked in a Spanish accent. The woman glared at them then continued on her way. Stopping only a few feet from them she said distinctively, "and here I thought that people nowadays didn't sleep there way to the top, apparently I was wrong." with a smirk the woman continued walking.

"So, about what we talked about, have you made a decision?" 'Sydney' asked.

"Hmm Pilar, you know I might need some more convincing to be swayed to one decision or another." Hunt said suggestively.

"Sydney?" a voice asked.

Jack turned around to face an awe struck Sark and 2 unknown men.

A/N: So Did you like it? Did you hate it? If your still confused as to why Sydney and Jack switched bodies the answers are coming! 

****

MAJOR kudos to all my reviewers! 


	13. A deal with the devil

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Alias. You all know that.

A/N: I'm truly sorry to have to type these words but, *big sigh* "Freaky Friday, Alias Style" is coming to an end soon. There will be 1 or 2 more events that will knock you off your feet, then maybe a half a dozen chapters left or so. I don't really know how many chapters I will write in this story but I do know that it coming to an end. Oh yeah about that: 'A great evening now towards gentlemen even towards toddles older than him err am I reciting poetry outward regarding the boys 4tune up right plush lavender aww nonsense elaine left ethan at van's evening suite u NOW KNOW THIS! DON'T TELL ETHAN. MUST GO.

-BOB'. It was a code; take the first letter of every word. It translated to; Agent get to the airport b4 ur plane leaves u. The words in all caps are not part of the code. They are just there to make the note seem more real. 

I wont update for two weeks. After you read the story, make sure you read the authors note at the bottom! 

Previously on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style":

"You know" Katherine began playing with his thumbs, "that sometimes lots of people can't tell that someone is attracted to them and so they have to have someone else do it for them. Now would want them to use a middle person or not?" 

"Oh I wouldn't care" Marshall asked. "Unless of course…." A smile spread across his face as he wondered in Katherine was the middleman. Maybe Carrie did have thing for him after all. If so, the best thing was to get in snug with the middleman, so that he could make good comments about him to Carrie…

…Stepping off the plane Sydney walked in front of a woman who was currently rearranging her skirt and having hard time walking in her boots. "How the hell you do you guys do this?" Weiss whispered, his face contorting in pain…

…"Hmm Pilar, you know I might need some more convincing to be swayed to one decision or another." Hunt said suggestively.

"Sydney?" a voice asked.

Jack turned around to face an awe struck Sark and 2 unknown men.

****

I wont update for two weeks. After you read the story, make sure you read the authors note at the bottom! 

Chapter 13~ A deal with the devil

"Pilar, what the hell is the meaning of this?" the man asked. Thinking quickly Jack punched Hunt in the face. 

"Agent Katherine!" Kendal yelled.

"Yes sir." Harvey replied.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Your supposed to be on a COM link with agent Bristow. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well sir, I was a… delivering a… message to agent Flinkman here." he 'danced' around looking for an explanation.

"Well then, hurry up." Kendal said leaving the room.

The two men attacked who they thought was Sydney as soon as Hunt fell unconscious. About to fight back, Jack realized that Agent Weiss even hadn't located the machine yet. He had to think fast.

"Hello, agent Bristow, sorry to break up your little party with pretty boy here, but… I need you to take us to 'the comprehender'. Then, since he's unconscious, maybe later you can party with me." Sark said in a firm tone.

__

Whoa, maybe some fumes have gone to his head. Sydney would never to anything with him, except fight. Jack thought. But, he had to stall. "And if I don't?" 

"Well, if you don't, then" he started, tracing his forefinger along the side of 'her' face, "you can't even imagine what will happen to you. If you comply, well then you can dance with me, then you're free to go your way."

After a thought Jack stated, "I will, on one condition."

Hurrying into the room, Harvey took his place next to a glaring Vaughn. 

"A little late are we?" he asked his anger shown in that little sentence.

"Well, excuse me for not being whipped." he answered a sick smile on his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked standing up from his seat, pushing away the chair.

"Well, maybe I just seem a little late, because you come at Agent Sydney Bristow's every beck and call. She really does have you whipped. You're so wrapped around that sexy finger of hers that you don't even know it. I mean surly you can't blame everyone else for having some restraint." 

"Whipped? How about you bring your pretty boy self over here and-"

"Oh! I get it, your bi! Well I'm sorry but I'm not, and I'm defiantly not attracted to you and you really need to show some restraint or im gonna have to pull you off this and maybe a few other missions." he added with a smirk.

"First of all, I am not bi! Secondly I can see right through your conceited, 

'I'm so innocent' exterior. I know you're up to something, and something big. And when I find out what, I'm gonna blow the lid off of it, and send you right back where you came from!" he spat. They were so busy arguing that they werent listening to the conversation between a certain agent Bristow and Sark.

Sark raised one eyebrow wondering what it could be. He was dressed in his usual formal attire, along with the two men. 

"So…" he started

"So what?" Jack asked.

"So… what's the condition?"

"You help me set up, one of the women here with Agent Weiss."

"That's it? That's the condition?" he asked scoffing. _This should be easy._

"Yep, and you can't tell them anything about him, except his personality. The woman we set him up with has to be a REAL woman, and has to have always been a real woman. No transvestites, no man who had a sex change a real woman. You know as well as I do that on this floor and the floors above it, people come to party and for the food. But, you also know that married women come here. She can't be married, must be within a certain age and height limit. There are more. I wont tell you until you have them let go of me." Jack declared referring to the men holding him. _There, that should buy him some time, plus maybe I'll actually fix him up with someone… so maybe he'll act a little bit more mature at work. _

Sark thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. He said something in Portuguese and the two men let go of him. One still pointed a gun at him though. "Anything else?" Sark asked. _What the hell is wrong with Sydney? She would have had taken these two men down by now, unless she i really desperate to play matchmaker. Oh well, the only way to find out is to play along. _

"Yes, to ensure that you follow through with this deal, I'll make the deal a little sweeter. If you help me then before I help you then…" Jack started. _Am I really gonna say this. This had better work. This is for Sydney. _Walking towards Sark he ran his hand through his hair. "Then you can play with me." 

Sark did his trademark move (rose one eyebrow) as he thought about it. "Ok" he said plainly. "Lead the way."

Thinking for a moment, Agent Katherine became quiet. Vaughn just stood there awkwardly. He wouldn't hit him first, if he did then Harvey could just fight him and say that he was defending himself. No, he would wait for him to take the first punch (or kick). 

"Look" he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not used to working these kinds of hours all in the night. I mean last night I had so much work I couldn't go home. It just, it gets tiring, and when I get tired I get cranky. I'm sorry." He extended a hand toward the other suspicious agent. Harvey smiled when Vaughn shook it and apologized. 

__

Whew, Harvey thought, _that was close, too close. _

Weiss look at a suspicious looking box. Carefully he opened it, not knowing what problems/answers would lie inside. 

Sydney stepped out of her father's pool. Something didn't seem right. Her father had called and left a message from Mexico, she discovered as se listened to the message. He sent her the message at the airport in Mexico. With a sigh, she made her way back to his bedroom. She pushed the button back after realizing that that probably set the room back to normal. Yep. She was still so damn confused. _Only 1 thing is for sure_, she thought as she pulled on some vacation clothes after drying herself, _I'm going to Mexico City. _

A/N: ***please read this*** So did you like it? Sorry it was so short. Well now comes for one of the surprises I told you about that will knock you off your feet. The next chapter or so will be interactive. I need some candidates for potential girlfriends for Weiss. Send me a review on what you thought of my story and why you should be a candidate, it'll kind of be like an application. Doesn't have to be a long review. **You have until December 12th, 11:59 pm Eastern time, to send me the application. Please put it in your review. **


	14. Dorothy's back in Kansas or is she?

*Disclaimer*: Feh, as if I could ever be lucky enough to create a series as cool as Alias. Nope don't own it, I don't even personally know anybody who owns it. JJ owns it though. 

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. I don't know if ill post Christmas weekend, I know it's been awhile so this previously section might be a little longer to refresh your memory. 

****

YOU GUYS LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT ABOUT A WEEK HAS PASSED BY, OK, CUZ I HAVE LOST TRACK OF THE DAYS THAT HAVE PASSED BY. 

****

Previously on "Freaky Friday, Alias Style":

Sark thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. He said something in Portuguese and the two men let go of him. One still pointed a gun at him though. "Anything else?" Sark asked. _What the hell is wrong with Sydney? She would have had taken these two men down by now, unless she i really desperate to play matchmaker. Oh well, the only way to find out is to play along. _

"Yes, to ensure that you follow through with this deal, I'll make the deal a little sweeter. If you help me then before I help you then…" Jack started. _Am I really gonna say this. This had better work. This is for Sydney. _Walking towards Sark he ran his hand through his hair. "Then you can play with me." 

Sark did his trademark move (rose one eyebrow) as he thought about it. "Ok" he said plainly. "Lead the way."

Thinking for a moment, Agent Katherine became quiet. Vaughn just stood there awkwardly. He wouldn't hit him first, if he did then Harvey could just fight him and say that he was defending himself. No, he would wait for him to take the first punch (or kick). 

"Look" he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not used to working these kinds of hours all in the night. I mean last night I had so much work I couldn't go home. It just, it gets tiring, and when I get tired I get cranky. I'm sorry." He extended a hand toward the other suspicious agent. Harvey smiled when Vaughn shook it and apologized. 

__

Whew, Harvey thought, _that was close, too close. _

Weiss look at a suspicious looking box. Carefully he opened it, not knowing what problems/answers would lie inside. 

Sydney stepped out of her father's pool. Something didn't seem right. Her father had called and left a message from Mexico, she discovered as se listened to the message. He sent her the message at the airport in Mexico. With a sigh, she made her way back to his bedroom. She pushed the button back after realizing that that probably set the room back to normal. Yep. She was still so damn confused. _Only 1 thing is for sure_, she thought as she pulled on some vacation clothes after drying herself, _I'm going to Mexico City. _

****

The winner of my little contest thing and the girl who gets to be Weiss's girlfriend (in my story) is… Fanfictionfrk4eva! Congrats gurl! I had some miscellaneous fans of the show reads your little application thingies and we all decided who's was the best. 

Finally the long awaited:

****

Chapter 14~ 

"Well how about her?" Sark asked referring to a rather large and square looking woman. Her dress was way to big for her and reached to the ground. She walked uncomfortably in her black high heels and her pink dress didn't help her look any prettier. You could practically see her from a mile away; nearly everything she wore glittered. She talked in a weird accent and Jack dismissed her almost immediately. "No. She's a transvestite." 

"Found it." Weiss said through the COM referring to the machine Sark had earlier called, 'the comprehender.' He stared at it; this had to be it. But, it was 3 barrels. He had opened the box and there had been directions in there to the machine. Examining it closer he discovered that it had a false bottom. Taking off the black "solid" bottom Weiss discovered letters- dozens of them, all addressed from Rambaldi to some dude. He skimmed through most but one letter in particular caught his eye. Some of the words had been blurred with age but he could make out most of them.

__

To (unrecognizable word),

I supplicate of you; please reconsider my proposition. I am not mentally ill. You are my preceding hope. A gentleman of your position could help convince the people. What I'm prophesizing IS genuine. I can stop it from happening…I hope, but I will need your help. I have even constructed a machine; I dub it "the comprehended" it will help you to comprehend what I know. This way you will know that I'm not lying. Please consider the prophecy, (a bunch of unreadable words most likely stating what the prophecy is about). Please, the effects are only temporary. (A bunch of unreadable words). In this letter I am enclosing instructions and more information about the machine. Please, please, please, consider it. I am giving you my word; if you grant me this small favor I will back you up on any future problems you might encounter. 

Genuinely, 

(An unreadable name) Rambaldi 

Weiss moved the letters out of the way and found a brown (with age) envelope. Opening it he found instructions to the machine. From the looks of it and the instructions it had already been activated. He walked around the now lit up room and saw a piece of paper on the ground. 

Sydney stepped out of the car that the CIA had issued to her. She had flown here quickly in one of their airplanes. Hurrying into the building she set out to get some answers. Jack had told her where everything was, so all she had to do was find Weiss and find out the rest. 

After going through more than 20 transvestites, 13 men, and 15 women they couldn't decide one, then finally decided on one. _Come on Weiss, Hurry up, _Jack mentally urged the younger agent. 

Skimming through the papers Weiss picked up more useful information. "…Meant to temporarily transfer one's knowledge to another person and vise versa…was a mistake in the instruction…machine does not do what it was supposed to do…the last two people the activator thinks of is the people who switch memories and knowledge…" Weiss read. 

"Agent Weiss?" a man called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"The backup is here to pickup this stuff and bring it in for analysis. Why are you dressed like that? " The man informed Weiss. 

"All right. *Sigh**blush* long story" Weiss told him. _Man I need to change, quickly._

Weiss skimmed through the papers some more. The machine had a few problems, after a while the subject begin taking on characteristics of the sex of the person they switched with…. The machine does not switch knowledge…if the subjects don't reverse it within a week, there will be permanent damage. _Uh, oh. *_Light bulb mentally appears _*gotta get Sydney and Jack down here. _

The girl had black hair down to her shoulders, was wearing a ruby ring, a red frilly dress, with high heels to match and had solder-length black hair with a few red highlights in them. She carried an unknown accent that gave her words a special flare to them. She looked like she was from Asia, but nowadays you could never tell. From the 5 minutes they spent talking to her, she seemed to be like the female version of him. She seemed excited to meet him. 

"There." Sark said with a sigh, "Done, now lead the way to the machine." He silently cursed himself for loving to play mind games with her. If he hadn't he would have had to go on this wild goose chase to play matchmaker. Oh well, too late now. Besides curiosity was getting the better of him. 

Jack led Sark to where Weiss was dropping his mouth in shock to see that Sydney was now there talking to Weiss. 

"Ja-Sydney we have a problem" Weiss corrected himself once he saw Sark. "What's he doing here?" 

" Long story" Jack said.

"Ok, now stand here and here" Weiss instructed him. "We, don't have much time…I think…" Sark just stood back and watched a confused look on his face. Weiss followed the instructions he had found on the paper and just when he was about to activate it, Sark sneezed and he said bless you, and then activated it. 

Sydney smiled then told him, that Dorothy was back in Kansas. A code meaning that she was back in her popper body. Jack looked at Sydney confused as she walked over to Sark. "What about you?" 

"Huh?" was his brilliant reply.

"Dad, I asked if you were alright." Sydney repeated. They heard a noise and ducked as something flew past them Jumping, they all ducked for cover. When they got back up, the machine had been destroyed. 

When 'Jack' had requested for a CIA issued car in Mexico it had raised suspicions. So, naturally, they sent in some more agents to investigate. Vaughn, Katherine and some other agents came running screaming "What happened?". Harvey didn't ask the question he just simply walked in silently taking in the sites. He looked at Sark, Sydney and Jack with disinterest and focused his attention on the room around them. He seemed out of place. All the other agents were in combat attire but he was in a black suit with shoes to match. He didn't even have a gun. 

The woman who Jack and Sark had chosen to fix Weiss with walked in with a woman who has red curly hair, a knee-length black tight dress, and was about Sydney's height. The woman looked at Michael and said, "baby?" 

A/N: So did you like it? That was the end…. Mwhahahaha I love cliffes. Don't worry. It wasn't the end of the story. **Just the end of part 1. I wont start posting part 2 up till 2004.** It should be up around the VERY beginning of January. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Oh and Fanfictionfrk4eva, don't worry; remember what I told you, you'll be in part 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Rambaldi's obsession with the number 47 will be explained in part 2! Enjoy! **


End file.
